Damon's Worst Enemy
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: Out of pure rage and spite, Bonnie decides to take revenge on him by bringing his worst enemy back to life. Who is it? How will Damon react? How will Stefan and Elena? Summary kind of sucks but oh well.
1. The Return

BPOV

I laid out all the things my book said I needed. I had a few strands of Damon's hair and a bit of his blood, don't ask how I got it, water, and fire.

He would pay. My Gram's death was all his fault and he would pay.

I poured the water into a bowl I had sitting in front of me along with his blood and hair.

Then I lit the candle. I looked down into the book and read. The words were plain gibberish. But I knew it would work.

I closed my eyes and repeated the words two or three times. Then I waited. I watched as the candle burned down then...

_CRASH!_

Thunder boomed outside and he wind blew hard. Lightening flashed and a glow began to form in front of me.

The glow grew into the shape of a man and soon faded leaving a confused looking man standing in front of me.

"Dove sono?" He said, looking around.

"I'm sorry? I can't speak Italian." He looked at me, and smiled.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in 21 century America Mr..."

"Salvatore. Giuseppe Salvatore"

"Salvatore?" I whispered. "Do you know Damon and Stefan?"

"My sons? Are they here?" He asked looking around.

"Not here, here. But in town. I can take you to the house."

"Oh, yes, please." He offered his arm and took it a little awkwardly. I took a good long look at him. Stefan had a bit off his looks, his nose, maybe. But Damon looked nothing like him.

I lead the way to my car and looked stunned.

"A horseless carriage? Tell me my dear girl how does it work?"

"I'll let Damon and Stefan explain that." I said with a small smile. "Please, get in." He opened his door and got into the car.

We drove in silence, I was afraid the radio would freak him out.

I pulled up to the boarding house and cut the engine.

"Now, I can't stay, Mr. Salvatore. But you enjoy the reunion with your sons."

"Yes. Thank you, young lady." He got out of the car and I drove away before Damon or Stefan came out side.

* * *

DPOV

I downed my sixth or seventh glass of scotch, trying not to listen.

Elena was spending the night. I sighed deeply and poured another drink.

"Damon?" Elena asked, suddenly behind him. How did she get so fast?

"Hm?"

"Are you drunk?" She asked, coming toward me. I drank some of my drink and nodded.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. Elena sighed.

She was wearing his shirt. I frowned at her.

"Wh-" he door bell cut her off.

"I'll get it." I said. I stood and stumbled into her.

"Alright, come on, Big Boy." She said. I laughed and kissed her hair. It smelled like Stefan. She smelled like Stefan. I pulled away from her and walked to the front door, suddenly sober.

I opened the door and stepped back fear flooding me like cold water.

"Damon? Who-" Elena walked in behind me and stopped.

"STEFAN!" I yelled. How? How could he possibly come back?

"Damon? Why are yelling?" Stefan asked on the stairs. "Are you- Father?"

"STEFAN!" Our Father rejoiced, coming in. Stefan, being daddy's-little-boy, ran to him. They embraced.

I slipped from the room and ran up the stairs to my room.

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse...

I curled up on my bed and starred at nothing. For the first time in a very long time, I, Damon Salvatore, was scarred.


	2. Damon Let Me In

EPOV

I noticed Damon slip away as Stefan and their Father embraced. I wanted to follow him, to know why he looked so frightened.

"Father, this is-"

"Katherine?" Mr. Salvatore said.

"No, this is Elena. Elena Gilbert."

"Gilbert? As in John?"

"Yes, Father. But she is some how connected to Katherine as well."

"Stefan, I need to get something from upstairs, so if you'll excuse me-" I tried to get out from under his arm, but his grip on me tightened.

"I'm sure it can wait." He smiled down at me and I frowned.

"No, I don't think it can. You and your father talk. I'll be back." I shrugged his arm off and went upstairs.

"Damon?" I said knocking lightly on his door. No answer. "Damon? Are you-" The door opened and I was pulled in quickly.

No lights were on, and Damon was gone from my side.

"Damon, what the hell? Where are you? I can't see!" I groped the wall next to me until I found the light switch. But once t was on I wished I'd never found it.

Damon was curled up on his bed looking at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I said, walking to his side.

"How is he here?" He breathed. "How can he be?"

"Damon? What are you talking about?" He started like waking up from a trance looked at me.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"What? Damon you pulled me in here."

"No, I didn't. How did I get up here? We were just down stairs, some one was at the door..."

I put my hand on his forehead, stupidly. Of course he wouldn't have a fever.

"Damon, do you remember who was at the door?"

"My...HIM. He's back. I have to get out of here! I can't..."

"You can't what?" I asked.

"Think!" He said getting up and pacing around. "I can't think, or breathe or relax! I just can't!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed.

"Calm down, Damon." I said. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Him." He said quietly.

"Why?" He shoo his head.

"It's nothing." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I't something Damon!" I said. "And I want to know what!"

His eyes hardened and his smile faded.

"It's nothing!" He said. "I think you should go."

"No, Damon-" My words were cut off the slamming of a door.

I was in the hallway. I tried the door and it was locked.

"Damon!" I beat on the door. "Damon James, open this door!"

He didn't.

"Fine. but don't come running to me the net time you need someone."

With that, I turned and walked away.


	3. Phone Call

DPOV

I curled up on my bed again, Elena's words echoing in my mind.

_'Don't come running to me when you need someone.'_

I knew I'd just lost the best thing I'd ever had but I didn't want her to know.

Would she see me differently? Probably not.

Would she feel sorry for me? Most defiantly.

Elena was too kind hearted, I thought.

I wanted so badly to tell her, to tell Stefan about my childhood, but decided against it.

First, Stefan wouldn't believe it. He never thought badly of our Father.

Second, our father would likely stake me right then and there.

I stood and walked to my door. I opened it slowly and stepped out. I was not staying in this house.

I walked downstairs to living room. They were all there and when Stefan saw me, he pulled Elena tighter to him. She didn't like that. I walked around them, ignoring their conversation and grabbed my keys and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Out." I said.

"I figured that. But shouldn't you stay. Speak to your Father?"

"I'm going to the bar, Stefan. Like every night. Him coming back, doesn't mean anything to me. In fact, he can back to Hell where he belongs." I said, then I left.

* * *

EPOV

I watched Damon go and wished to follow him, but every move I made Stefan moved with me and held me too tight.

"I'm sorry, Father. Damon is drunk, that's all." Stefan said, glaring where Damon once stood.

"It's alright Stefan. Now, tell about these horseless carriages, your friend said you would."

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't believe I got her name. She was very pretty, dark hair, dark skin, she looked a bit like Emily."

"Bonnie!" I said, jumping up. Stefan's arm fell off my shoulders and I took advantage of that. I ran. I ran up to his room and found my phone.

Bonnie Bennett had a lot of explaining to do.

I dialed her number and waited.

"Hello?" She answered, sleepily.

"Don't you try to pull that with me! Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you bring Mr. Salvatore back?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar! Bonnie, you have to undo it! It's messed the boys all up!"

"How?"

"Stefan is too protective, and Damon...He's not being himself..."

"Good. Maybe that will show him!"

"Show him what?" She hung up.

"Elena?" I jumped. Stefan walked up behind me.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Bonnie."

"And?"

"Nothing."


	4. A Little History

EPOV

Stefan had tried to convince me to come back downstairs with him, but I told him I was tired. I really just wanted some alone time, a chance to call Damon.

But would he listen? Probably. He did that, for me at least.

But would he forgive me? I told him not come to me anymore, but I wanted him to. I knew I was the only one that he could truly trust.

I got my phone and climbed into bed. I dialed Damon's number by memory. As always he picked up before the first ring was over.

"Elena?"

"I'm sorry, Damon. I want you to come to me, I want to be there. I-"

"I get it. You're forgiven. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then, why'd you call? You could have apologize tomorrow."

"Because this is too important to wait."

"What?"

"Your Father, Bonnie brought him back!"

There was a long silence, and a sigh.

"I figured." He said.

"Will you tell me what's wrong? Please Damon?"

"Not now. Tomorrow. When were alone." He promised.

"Okay." It was quiet for a long time.

"Well, I guess I should-"

"Wait! Damon..."

"What?"

"You know I lo- that I care about you, right?" I heard him laugh quietly.

"I love you, too. Even if it's strictly friendship."

"Good night, Damon."

"Good night."

The Next Day DPOV

I waited in a corner booth at the Grill. I was downing my third glass of scotch when Elena slid into the seat in across from me.

"Hello." I said, putting the glass down.

"How many have you had?" She asked, nodding at my empty glass.

"Here or at home?"

"Both."

"Six maybe seven glasses." She took my and from across the table.

"You need help." She said quietly. I laid my hand on hers.

"I know, Elena. I'm starting Vampire AA, I promise."

She laughed, just like I wanted. This wasn't going to be a fun day.

A waitress came by and I ordered another drink and Elena ordered a coffee.

Never letting my hand go, she looked into my eyes.

"We're here for a reason, Damon. You promised to tell me what's wrong."

"I did. But first, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." She said.

"Don't think any worse of me?"

"What?"

"Just promise." She did.

"My childhood, from when Stefan was born until the day I died, was horrible. My mother passed away when I was three, not many children would spend time with me, and..."

"What?"

"My Father hated me. He hated me with a strong enough passion to hit me over things that never happened."

"Hit you?" She asked. I nodded.

"You mean, like, abuse?"

"Yes. But it went deeper than just physical. He put me after himself and Stefan in every way." She tightened her grip on my hands, waiting.

"I broke my arm when I was ten." I said finally. I pulled my jacket off and rolled my sleeve off. "From here to here. That same day, Stefan had food poisoning. So, instead of going straight to the doctor, I had to wait."

"That's not fair." Elena whispered. "It really truly isn't."

Our drinks had came, but neither of us wanted them anymore.

"I still have scars." I sighed. "All over, from the beatings. I'll admit that some were earned. But most weren't."

"And Stefan?" She asked.

"Never touched out of terms. Never knew about the abuse, either. I wouldn't tell him."

"Why?"

"Pride. Stefan looked up to me, and saw someone strong. I wasn't about to change that."

"You're a stubborn ego-maniac, Damon." She whispered. "But, I wouldn't change it for the world." I smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked, a moment later.

"Uh, 5:30. Why?"

"Date with Stefan. He's been so over protective since your father came back. I was lucky to get here alone. He thinks I'm with Caroline."

"Well, I can call you, during your date. Pretend to be Jenna?"

"I'll consider it." She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	5. Shooting Star

EPOV

I drove home and showered quickly. I didn't bother to straighten my hair because I was late. I pulled on a black shirt and dark wash jeans. I looked in the mirror an d laughed a little I looked like a female Damon. I pulled a brush through the waves in my hair and left.

I ran into the restaurant that I was meeting Stefan in and felt under-dressed. People were in dresses and nice suits. I walked to the man behind the podium.

"Salvatore?" I said awkwardly. He glanced at me lead the way.

At the table sat Stefan and Mr. Salvatore.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, quietly when Stefan pulled my chair out.

"He wanted to come."

"Well, this is a date Stefan, two people." I said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine I guess." I said shaking my head.

"Young lady," Mr. Salvatore said. "I do not mean to be rude, but what are you wearing?"

"I wasn't thinking either. My meeting with Caroline ran a little late." I guess hanging around Damon, also affected my lieing.

Through the date, things only got worse. Stefan said so many boring things and talked mainly to his father. I eventually excused myself to the ladies room and texted Damon.

'HELP!'

A minute later my phone beeped.

'Is St. Stefan boring you already?'

'Just get me out of here!'

'Ok. give me 5 minutes.'

I put my phone away and walked back to the table. Stefan and his father were still deep in conversation, they didn't even notice my absence. The were still talking about cars. I sighed and listened until my phone finally rang.

Stefan looked up then.

"Oh, it's Jeremy. Excuse me." I answered.

"Jeremy, are you okay?"

"I'm outside. Last parking place." Damon said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I hung up and looked up.

"Jer isn't feeling well. Jenna's out with Ric and he wants me to come home. I'm sorry." I stood and walked away, before he could protest.

Once I was outside, I ran. Damon's car was parked exactly like he told me. I jumped in and slammed the door.

"Hey, take it easy." Damon said. I jumped on him. I was kissing his cheeks and his forehead, avoiding his lips.

"Thank you! I love you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said. He laughed.

"My pleasure." He said and started the engine. "Where is my destination?"

"Away from here!" I said. He laughed again and pulled out.

It was really quiet after that. I leaned against him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." He murmured.

He drove to an empty field and stopped.

"Um, where are we?" I asked, getting out of the car with him. He'd popped the trunk and was getting out a blanket and a six-pack of beer.

"Just a field." he said, walking a little way out and laying the blanket down. I laid on it and so did he. I put my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. He put his arms around me and we staid quiet for a long time.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Why do you have a heartbeat?" He chuckled and shrugged.

I looked up at the stars and a shooting star flashed.

"Quick! Make a wish!" I said.

"I don't need to." Damon said softly. "You're already here."

I sat up and looked down at him. I looked down into those ironic blue eye, cold as ice, but as deep as oceans.

Slowly I leaned down, still looking down into them. He sat up a little, too. Our lips were millimeters apart when my phone rang. We jumped apart.

I looked down and sighed. "Hey Stefan." I answered.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"At home?"

"Really? Then why didn't any one pick up when I called?"

"I was with Jer. The phone was to far away."

"I texted Jeremy. He's fine. Where are you Elena?"

Damon held his hand out but I shook my head.

"Elena?" Stefan asked. "You're with him aren't you? With Damon?"

"Stefan-"

"Forget it. We through Elena." He hung up.

I closed my phone and looked at Damon. He looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Elena. If I'd known he'd...I would never have..." I put my finger to his lips.

"Don't apologize. now I can do this without feeling guilty." I softly pressed my lips to his.


	6. Nurse Elena

I dropped Elena off at her house a little while later, we took a good ten or fifteen minutes to kiss goodnight. After that I drove home, knowing Stefan was going to try to kill me. But I didn't care, tonight, I was invinceiable.

But, when I walked in, all the lights were off.

"Stefan?" I calleed, walking around. The parlor light flicked on and our father was sitting in my chair.

"He is hunting. Which gives us time to...catch up." He had that evil look in his eyes, but this time I was ready.

He came forward and threw a punch that I caught carelessly.

"Trying to punch a vampire? Really?" He smirked and pulled a syringe out of pocket. I could smell the vervein.

"Didn't see tha coming." I said, not haveing time to move before he enjected it into me.

I fell. He kicked me in the ribs and I felt one snap. I didn't make any noise. That's why he did it, to hear me yell. He took all he could out on me, kicking, puching, beating with a belt, stabing with an ash wood dagger, and more.

I laid there when he was done, waiting until I could move again. He'd got a mussle-damn. My left arm was going to beunuseable for a little bit. I pushed myself up and stummbled up the stairs tp my room. I fell onto my bed, hurting.

I pulled my shirt off and looked down. The stab wounds hadn't healed and wouldn't for a while. My ribs had healed wrong so I had to break them again. That hurt, too.

I pulled my shirt back on and sat up. I got my phone and texted Elena.

_'Can I stay there 2night?'_

**_'y?'_**

_'I cant stay here. I'll tell u later.'_

**_'Yeah, come on over.'_**

_'Thanks.'_

I got up and ran as fast as I could. Elena was sitting up wth her diary when I came through the window, which I uickly closed and locked.

She closed her little book.

"You know, closing it won't help. I'll read it anyway." She smiled and walked over to me. She wrapped er arms around my neck.

"You'll only read about you." She said.

"Nothing better to read about." I said, picking her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Hi." She said, when we were at eye level. Then pressed her lips to mine. I held her there, my arm hurting like hell, even with her small wieght.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and kissed her again.

"You sure?" She asked, when I moved to her neck.

"Yeah. My arm hurts a little." I said against her skin.

"Why?"

"Just alittle vervein." I mumured.

"What?" She asked pulling back. "Why is there vervein in your arm?"

"My father." I said, going for her lips again. She pulled back.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." I said walking to her bed. She let me dropher there and wekissed again. She unbuttoned my shirt and gasped.

I thought it was just the ab's but she touched something that hurt. The stab wounds.

"Damon..." She whispered. "What did he do?"

"White ash dager." I shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." She said. "Here, let me..."

She got up and went into the bathroom. I groaned and rolled onto my back. Elena came back with bandages and peroxide.

She poured a little peroxide on a paper towel and dabbed at the wounds. The put the bandages on them.

"Thank you." I said. 'Remind me to get you a nurses uniform."

"Ha ha." She said, climbing into bed, next to me. She laid her head on my chest.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too.


	7. Morning After

EPOV

I woke up the next morning with my head on Damon's chest. He was still asleep, smiling slightly. I picked up my diary and a pen.

_Dear diary,_

_Stefan and I broke up last night and Damon and I got together. You're probably thinking he's just a rebound, but he isn't. I love Damon, for who he is and who he isn't._

_His Father hit him last night, Diary. It used to happen all the time he told me, but Stefan never knew._

_He staid with me last night, not wanting to stay where his father was. Jeremy and Jenna were both out, so we...Well, I'm sure you can figure it out._

_Damon had a lot more experiance so he did most of the work, but it was amazing._

There was a knock on the door down stairs. I looked at Damon, and guessed he'd be out for a while.

I got up and picked his shirt up. I pulled it on a buttoned it up. No one would care what anyone wore this early anyway. Damon shifted on the bed, pulling my pillow to his chest and letting out a little sigh.

I smiled and walked down stairs. The person knocked again and I opened the door. It was Stefan.

"Elena, I- oh. Did I interupt something?" He asked, anger in his eyes.

"Just some diary writing." I said.

He stood there quietly, looking me over.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Um...Can I come in?"

"I don't think now is the best time, Stefan. What do you need?"

"Last night, I overreacted. I'm sorry. I love you, Elena. I want to be with you. Please, come back to me?"

"You did over react. You brought your _FATHER_ on a date, Stefan. I'm sorry, but I don't want you back."

"So, you moved on to Damon?"

"Yes, but-"

"You moved on pretty fast. Did you to have something behind my back? Fool around when I was out hunting?"

"No! Stefan-"

He turned and walked away. I closed the door and sighed. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. I knew Damon could sleep until about ten so I had an hour.  
I put some pop-tarts in the toaster. Then I sat down and tried to think.

Stefan thought I'd cheated on him with Damon. I'd almost kissed him the night Stefan and I broke up, before the break up.

Did that count? I'd felt this little twinge in my heart when he looked sad, did that? I'd told him I'd loved him, what did that mean?

As I tried to think it out, I got the pop-tarts and munched on them while making the coffee.

Damon's black-"Like my soul." He'd once said. Mine with milk and sugar. I finished the pop-tarts and carried the coffee up to my room.

Damon was sitting up in the bed, his hair pointing out in wild directions, making him look so adorable...

"Good morning, princess." He said.

"Morning." I said, passing him his cup.

"Thank you." He said taking a gulp. "You look good in that shirt bi the way."

I blushed. "Well, I had to get the door."

"Really? Who was it?"

Should I lie? Damon lied all the time, but not to me.

"Stefan." I said, nonchalantly, hoping he'd shrug it off.

"And what did Mr. Funny Eyebrows want?" He asked.

"To get back together." Damon froze for a moment, then the wall went up.

"Oh."

"Damon-"

He got up and found his jeans and boxers.

"I...I should get home. I shouldn't have stayed..." He said, pulling them on.

"Damon-"

"Thanks for the coffee." He said. "I guess I'll-"

"DAMON!"

"What?" He said looking shocked by my out burt.

"I said no." I said. "I don't want to be with him." Damon smiled, then walked slowly back to the bed. I put my coffee down and opened my arms to him. He crawled in to them.

"I love you, Damon." I said. Undo the top couple of buttons. "And I trust you." I tilted my head back, and I heared him gulp.

"Elena, I can't...I won't..."

"Please." He leaned forward and kissed my neck. I didn't feel his fangs and was about to ask when he offered me his wrist. I took it.

I didn't feel his fangs penetrate my skin.


	8. Talking To Bonnie

DPOV.

Elena and I laid there after we'd shared blood. She was than scotch, better than any other blood I'd ever tasted. She'd never done that with Stefan, which made me happy.

"What can we do?" She asked a while later.

"About what?"

"Your father. If he did this..." She ran her fingers across the bandages on my stomach. "Imagine what else he could do! We have to do something."

"I don't want to." I sighed. "Well, I suppose we could talk to the witch who brought him back."

'And you think she'll help?"

"No, I think she'll curse fire upon me." Elena swatted my chest playfully and I smiled.

"We have to do something!" She said. She sat up and looked down at me. "We can't just lay up here a hide."

"Why? I wouldn't mind laying up here in this warm soft bed all day with you." I said, leaning up to kiss her. She pushed me back down.

"I'm not playing around, Damon! We have to do something!" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Before he kills you."

"Fine!" I groaned, getting up. "Can I have my shirt back? I want to go home and change."

Elena took my shirt off and handed it to me.

"Text me when you get there, and when you're ready. If anything happens-"

"You'll be the first to know." I promised, kissing her. Then I left through the window.

I moved as fast as I could in the house. I ran up the stairs, checked my room to make sure it was empty. It was. I locked my door and sent Elena a text. I pulled out some more clothes and put them on. I sent another message and left through my window, leaving my door locked.

Elena was sitting on her porch, waiting. She was wearing a red tank top and dark wash jeans. She was beautiful.

"Ready?" She asked, standing up. I sighed and put my arm around her shoulders.

"As I'll ever be."

We walked to Bonnie's house in silence. I'd tried to get er to talk a few times andonly got short answers. I gave up A few people looked shocked at our PDA, my arm around her, they hadn't heard about she and Stefan break up yet. I saw the town gossip, Hattie, in her kitchen, giving the scoop to her friend, who'd pass it on.

When we got to Bonnies house, Elena shrugged my arm off and put a little space between us. I frowned. She knocked and Bonnie answered a minute later. She saw me and went toclose the door.

"Bonnie, Please!" Elena said. "Please!" Bonnie stopped and looked at her.

"What?" Bonnie said, I moved forward, not liking her tone.

"You have to undo that spell, Bonnie. That man is dangerous!"

"He seemed nice to me. Better than him." She jerked her head my way. Elena didn't try to defend me.

"He's not! Bonnie, let us in and we'll show you!" Bonnie shook her ehad and closed the door.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled. After a second we left. I didn't try to put my arm around her. I was thinking hard. Once we got back to her house I asked the only thing on my mind.

"Are you serious about us, Elena?" I asked

"What?" She asked. "Yes, of course I am. I love you!"

"Then why did you push me away at Bonnie's? Why didn't you defend me?"

"Because it wouldn't have helped!" She yelled

"Be cause you didn't want you best friend to know!" I yelled back.

"So?"

"So, what's the point?" I asked. "If we have to keep it a secret, then I'm done!" Elena didn't say anything. I turned and walked out of the house, leaving my heart behind.


	9. Where Is He?

EPOV

I stood in a frozen shock. Damon had just stormed out of the house because I didn't want Bonnie to know yet. I ran to my room and found my found my phone.

"Please, Please, answer!" I whispered.

'Hey, it's Damon...' I tried to or three times and he never picked up. Something was wrong. Mad or not, with his Father in town, Damon would have answered. I knew I couldn't call Stefan or Bonnie so I called the only person I could think of.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Saltzman? It's Elena."

"Call me Alaric, please. Are you okay? You sound upset."

"Yeah, I'm worried about Damon. Can you come over? I'll explane every thing."

"Sure, I'll be right over."

When he arrived, I made coffee and we sat at the table.

"Bonnie brought their father back to life. He's not a good person. Not to Damon. He hurt him last night. Bonnie won't reverse the spell, and now Damon won't pick up his phone!"

"Okay, calm down. Let me try." He pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial. No luck.

"Come on. Let's check the bars and anywhere else he might be." I nodded and we headed out.

We went to every bar near by with no luck and then checked every where we could think of finding him.

'The boarding house is the last place." I sighed, trying his phone again.

I knocked on the boarding house door and waited, glad to have Alaric for back up. Stefan answered.

"Hello, Elena."

"Where is he Stefan?" I said.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who! Damon!"

"I haven't seen him." He said, but the smirk he wore said that had.

"Stefan, if you hurt him, I'll-"

"You'll what? Stake me?"

"Please, Stefan. I'm begging you. Where is he?"

"I don't know, Elena. You have a good day." He closed the door and I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Come on." Alaric said quietly, putting a strong arm around my shoulder.

It felt nice, like being with my dad again. I suddenly hoped Jenna and Alaric got married, so he'd be around for Jeremy.

"We have to find him. I know he's hurt, Alaric. I can feel it. He's hurt, but he's alive."

"Bonnie's our only chance." He sighed.


	10. Bonnie's Help?

EPOV

We pulled in to Bonnie's house and I sighed.

"What if she doesn't help? What will we do?"

"Let's not worry about that now. Come on." I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I knocked on Bonnie's door and aited. She answered.

"I'm not undoing the spell!" She said.

"I'm not asking you to, Bonnie. But you have to help me."

"With what?" She asked, leaning against her door frame.

"Damon's missing." She shook her head and went to close the door.

"Bonnie, PLEASE!" I begged. "Please, I need him back!"

"He killed my Grams. He deserves whatever he got!"

"That's what this is about? Bonnie, he didn't plan that! If he knew that there was another spell he wouldn't have gone in the tomb! He didn't want anyone to die, Bonnie! Please, help me find him?"

I'll need something of his." She whispered, after a long moment.

"Thank you, Bonnie!" I said, hugging her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you! HE Owes you! Oh, thank you!" She hugged me back and I pulled away.

"I have a shirt at my house, will that work?"

"Yeah. Why do you have his shirt?" She asked at the same time Alaric did.

"Let's find him first." I said. "I'll run home and get it. I'll be right back!" I turned and ran home. I had a chance to find him, to tell him how sorry I was, and how much I loved him. I burst through the front door scaring Jeremy and Anna.

"Where's the fire?" Jer asked.

"No fire. Anna can you help me?"

"Sure." She said getting up. She followed me upstairs.

"Bonnie, " I explained, "Brought Damon and Stefan's Father back. Now Damon's missing." I told her everything, about the break up and Damon and I's relationship. "Found it!" I said picking his shirt up.

"So, you want me to help ou find him?" She asked.

"Yes. But we have to find out where he is first." I ran back to Bonnie's and burst through her door, too.

She'd lit some candles and she and Alaric were sitting across from each other.

"Here." I said, handing her the shirt.

She took it and closed her eyes. She gasped softly as her senses took over.

"He's in the woods. They hurt him, bad. He can't get up. They took his phone. He thinks he's going to die."

"Can you tell us where?" I asked. "Where in the woods?"

"Near your house. Deep." She snapped out of it and looked up at me.

"Thank you, Bonnie!" I hugged her again. "Oh, thank you!"

"You two find Damon. I'll find a way to undo my spell."

"Really?"

"If he can do that to _**DAMON**_, I don't want to see what he could do to the rest of the town."

I smiled and hugged her again. Then Alaric and I left.

I just hoped we could move fast enough.


	11. Finding Him

EPOV

When Alaric and I made it to the house I stole Anna again while Alaric got some gear out of the back of his car. He met us in the back yard and gave us some things.

"You do know that Mr. Salvatore is human, right?" I asked, looking down at my stakes and vervein darts.

"But Stefan isn't." He said. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"He helped do this, Elena. Don't let him hurt you." I nodded. Then turned to Anna.

"Um, can you track his scent or something?"

"I can try." She said, smelling the air. "This way." We followed her into the woods, hand held so we wouldn't lose each other. As we walked it got darker, as nightfell. I held Anna and Alaric's hands tighter. I heard something move behind the trees.

"What was that?" I asked, scared.

"A fox." Anna said. "Come on, he's right ahead." We heard clapping behind us. It was Mr. Salvatore.

"Oh, you three have done very well. Especially you, Annabelle."

"What did you do to him?" I spat. He smiled.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. Leave him. Stefan is much better."

"I love him. I'm not leaving him!" I said, but I didn't move. I knew better than to turn my back.

"A shame." He said. "But, my eldest son will not make it, even if you find him. I took care of that."

"What-" Alaric was gone. "Ric?" I asked. "Alaric?" I saw him. While Mr. Salvatore was bragging Alaric had snuck behind him, pretty quietly for a thirty nine year old, and put a gun to his head.

"I suggest you leave." He said. "Or I'll shoot."

"Alright. But you won't help him. He's close!" He began to laugh I let go of Anna's hand and walked up to him, then slapped him.

"How could you do this to your own son? Your flesh and blood?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"He deserved it. He never obeyed. He misbehaved and ruined things, ever since he was a child. He'll just leave you, you know. When he's gotten what he's wanted."

"No. He won't!" I said. "Take him with us. I don't trust him for a moment." Alaric nodded, and I took Anna's out stretched hand.

We walked a little while longer before Anna stopped.

"Here." She said. She dropped my hand and knelt. "Damon? Damon, can you hear me?" I knelt at his other side and took his hand.

"Elena?" He breathed.

"Oh, Damon." I said. "We're going to get you home! You'll be okay!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Kitten." He said.

I looked at Anna and Alaric, they nodded. Alaric kicked Mr. Salvatore in he back of the knee to buy us some time. Then helped Anna pick Damon up.

We moved as quickly as we could back to the house. Anna left to distract Jeremy and I lead Alaric to my room. He put Damon on the bed and looked at me.

"I'll leave you to it. Call me later and tell me how he is?" I nodded and he was gone.

"Damon?" I said going to his side. "What can I do? Do you need blood?" He nodded. I gave him my wrist.

"Take what you need." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said before he bit me. It hurt at first, but it got better. After a few minutes he was able to stop. He looked so much better.

"Thank you." He said. i took his hand.

"I told Bonnie, Anna, and Mr. Saltzman. Bonnie's going to undo her spell. I love you, Damon."

"Come here." He said, patting the space in the bed I laid next to him and put my head on his chest.

"I was scarred" I whispered. 'What if we didn't find you?"

"You did find me. And I'm not leaving you ever again." He promised.

"Be careful what you promise." I murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm just glad we found you in time." I said and kissed him. 


	12. Planing

DPOV

I laid on Elena's bed for three days before she and Alaric let me get up. I was fine as soon as I had blood in my system.

"He has Stefan hypnotized or something. He has to because Stefan bled me, and Stefan wouldn't do that."

"Is there a way to break it? Alaric asked.

"Well I don't know Ric." I said getting up. "Not many people return from the dead." I paced around until Elena took my hand and pulled me down next to her.

"We're just trying to figure something out, sweetie." She whispered.

"I know. But with Stefan under his control, imagine the kind of power he has!"

"I don't want to." She whispered. "But We can't just sit around and do nothing." I squeezzed her hand and let it go.

"We can't do anything. He knows my weaknesses, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you two in there while he's controling Stefan."

"Then what do we do?" Alaric asked.

"We wait for Bonnie to find a reversal spell." I said.

"And what if she doesn't? Are we going to hide forever? Carry vervein and stakes everywhere?" Elena asked. "I can't live that way!"

Just then Bonnie busted through the door.

"I found a reversal!" She said, but she didn't smile.

"It's something bad." I said.

"We have to lure him to his grave."

"Great." I muttered.

"What?" Bonnie asked. I shook my head.

"He doesn't cuss in front of women, a lot. If he does it's in Italian." Elena explained. I smiled Sheepishly down at her then looked at Bonnie.

"So? How do we do it?" She shrugged.

"Just get him there. I'll handle the rest."

I nodded and we all sat down and thought long and hard about what to do.

"I know!" I said. It scared everyone, it had been so quiet.

"Elena, you go to the boarding house, with us as back up, of course, and tell them I want one last fight, winner take all! We'll meet at the cemetery, someone will inject Stefan with Vervein to keep him down and then we do the spell."

"I don't know, Damon. What if-" I stopped her.

"Don't jinx my plan." I said with a small smile and turned to the other two.

"I like it." Bonnie said. "They would both jump at a chance to kill Damon."

Alaric nodded.

"Okay. We'll do it tomorrow. Let's get you guys home. I don't want you out after dark. And be careful, Stefan's been invited in where you two live." They nodded.

We got them home safely and made sure they had stuff to say safe. When Elena and I were in her room, showered and under her blankets she sighed.

"I don't like this plan." She whispered. I kissed her hair and sigh, too.

"I don't either. But it's our only shot." I whispered. I knew she wasn't happy about this, no one was.

She kissed my chest and pulled away from me.

"We need some rest. " She said, flicking off the lamp. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to fall asleep.

I finally did around midnight. Her alarm went off around six am.

Today was the day.


	13. Getting Ready

EPOV

I knew we didn't get a lot of sleep. When Bonnie and Alaric looked as bad as Damon and I did. I fixed tea and coffee and we all sat down.

"Alright," Bonnie started, not touching her tea, "When do we do this?"

"After nightfall." Damon said. "I feel safer then."

"How?" I asked. "How can you feel safe at all? This isn't safe!"

"We know that! But with him here, with him controlling Stefan, no one is safe." Damon said. He looked as coffee, and I knew he'd trade it for a shot.

"So, what do I say?" I asked. Damon took my hand and kissed it.

"If you don't want to..."

"No, I do. I should. I just a script."

"Just tell them I want a fight at the cemetery." he said, then looked Alaric.

"When they get there, take Stefan down. Inject him with vervein and get him out of there. Drink some vervein, too, in case he trys to bite you." Alaric nodded. Damon looked at Bonnie.

"Thank you." He said. "You have every reason to hate but you helped save me."

"I did it for Elena. And I'm doing this for the town." Bonnie said. "Be there at nine. I'll have everything ready." She grabbed her jacket and left.

"Let's get to the boarding house." Ric said. "And you feed." Damon rose and we walked out.

We rode in silence. When he stopped I asked him to stay and let me do it alone. He agreed. I walked up the door and knocked. Stefan answered.

"Let me guess, Damon left you and you came crawling back?" I looked up in to his eyes and they didn't look right. His brown eyes had darkened to almost black. This wasn't Stefan.

"No." I said. "Damon wants one more fight. Him and your Father. Winner take all. Loser dies." I said. He smiled a slow smile.

"Okay." He said. "And when we win-"

"If, you win."

"When, we win, I'm going to have you back. Fully." I flinched away from him.

"Just be at the cemetery at nine." I said and turned and left.

I got in the car and pulled my knees to my chest. Alaric drove a little ways away and stopped.

He put his arm around shoulder and pulled me to his side.

"Every things going to be okay." He said.

"No. Somethings going to happen. I can feel it." He held me until I calmed down.

"I hope you Aunt Jenna stay together." I whispered. "I like you. You're like my dad." He smiled and started the car.

"Let's just get through tonight."


	14. Final Showdown

DPOV

Every thing was set up and ready to go. Bonnie was hidden so she could us, but no one could see her. Alaric had found a good tree to hide behind so he could get Stefan.

Elena had her arms wrapped around me, and was crying again. This was dangerous and we might not see each other after tonight. My main worry was that when Stefan was back to normal, she go back to him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I looked at my watch and and let her go.

"Hide with Bonnie, don't come out until I tell you." She kissed me and disappeared into the trees.

"Good luck." Alaric said holding out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"Watch over her. If I don't..."

"I will." He moved to his tree and we waited. The tension built up until I saw two figures in the trees. One was farther back than the other and fell a moment later with cry of pain. I flinched. The other figuer didn't look back.

"Hello, Father." I said. He had a stake and was ready.

"You said you were ready to die?" He asked. He looked around at the torches Ric and I had sat up, Bonnie needed fire..

"No. I wanted one last fight." I said. "I'm not a child anymore."

"You are still weak." He said, opening his hand and showing a few vervein darts.

"You don't really care about Stefan do you? You just want to use his power?" He lunged at me and moved quickly. One of his darts pierced the tree he hit.

"How did you guess?" He asked with a cruel smile.

"He bled me. Stefan wouldn't do that. He'd stake me the first chance he got." I dodged him again and he laughed.

"He wanted to. Butt I wouldn't allow it. If an one's going to kill you, it will be me." I felt a sting in my arm. He moved to fast for me. I fell.  


* * *

EPOV

"Bonnie! Hurry up! Damon's down!" I whispered yelled.

"Shh..." Her eyes glazed over and she mumbled incoherently. As she grew louder the flames jumped higher into the air. Mr. Salvatore stopped, confused and looked around him.

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask Damon.

"Nothing he said, standing slowly he was holding his arm and looked like was in a lot of pain.

Bonnie got louder and louder and bright light almost blinded me. Bright light? That couldn't be right. It was night time. I looked back to where the men were and Damon was covering his eyes too.

Giuseppe had a big hole in his stomach that he was looking down at. Then he screamed. The light got brighter as the hole grew. Then there was like a sonic boom of Power. It sent Damon into the nearest tree, slamming his head against it and Bonnie fell back a little, since we were father away.

She sat up.

"Is it over?" She asked. Alaric had come out, helping Stefan who looked confused about everything. Damon hadn't got up.

"I think so." I said, taking her hand. We walked out and I let her go. I ran to Damon's side.

"Damon." I whispered, taking his hand.

"Is it over?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yes! Your father's gone." He sighed in relief and opened his eyes. He sat up and pulled me to him. I felt blood.

"You're bleeding! Oh, God! What happened?"

"I hit my head. I'm fine, it's healed." He leaned back against the tree and we both relaxed for the first time in a few days.


	15. The Wedding

EPOV

"I hate this stupid thing!" Damon compained as I fixed his tie. "I don't want to dress up!"

"It's a wedding. And you're the best man." I said. I stepped back and studied him. "Perfect."

"No, that would be you." He said, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Wedding." I said, pushing away. He opened his mouth and the door opened. It was Stefan.

"We ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just finished." I said, looking at the clock. Oh, I need to go help Jenna. Make sure he gets down there on time, sober." I said.

"Will do." I walked down the hall into Jenna's room. The last minute touches to the dress were being made, she saw me in the mirror and smiled.

"It's the big day." I said. She took a seat in front of the mirror. I took the necklace Damon gave me and put it around her neck.

"Something borrowed, meaning I want it back." I said. I reached into my purse and pulled out a guarder with blue lace.

"New and Blue." I said, helping her put it on. "You look beautiful, Aunt Jenna."

"So do you, Sweetie. Are the boys ready?"

"Damon and Stefan, yes. I haven't seen Jeremy." I said. The door opened and Damon entered.

"Everyone's ready." He said. "I'm walking you," He said to me, "Stefan's walking Bonnie and Jeremy's walking Kristen."

"Ready?" I asked, helping Jenna up. She took a deep breath and nodded. We walked to the stairs and I hugged her.

"I love you, Jenna." I whispered. I let her go, and walked to Damon's side. He held his arm out to me.

"Ready?" I took his arm as the music started.

We slowly descended down the stairs and down the isle. We separated at the alter and he went behind Alaric. Stefan and Bonnie, who had started dating a few months ago, followed us. Bonnie came behind me and Stefan behind Damon. Jeremy and our cousin Kristen followed.

Everyone stood as the bridal march begun. Grandpa and Jenna walked slowly down the stairs and I heard Alaric's intake of breath. Grandpa gave her away and sat down. The preacher started and asked for the rings. Damon reached into his pocket and pulled them out. They went into what the rings symbolised and asked if there were any objections. There weren't.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Alaric kissed Jenna and everyone clapped.

At the reception Damon gave a toast and we all drank champagne. Then we got to dance. Damon held me close, always the leader.

When it came time to throw the bouqte a lot of girls went up, but I caught it. Damon caught the guarder.

"Guess you know what you have to do now." I said, when we danced again to _All I Need_ by _Within Temptation_.

"Our first dance was to this." He whispered.

"It was not!" I said. "We danced in the bar..."

"That didn't count, you were only with me because you were mad at Stefan." He said. "But, you know, I do look good in a tux."

"Yeah."

"And you look good in white..."

"I do." I said. He pulled me into a corner.

"This may not be the best time but..." He reached into his pocket again and pulled out another ring. It was sterling silver and set with three diamonds.

"Damon..." I whispered.

"Marry me, Elena." He whispered back. Please?"

"Yes." I said tears in my eyes. "Yes, yes, yes." I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

He slipped the ring on and I studied it.

"How much did you spend this time?" I asked.

"Less than I did on the car." He said. I laughed and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
